


Do You Think About Me?

by FelineBlue



Series: S is for Spicy Stuff [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Jacking off, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Student Lance, Teacher Shiro, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: Day 2 of Spicy September and its hella late because I was at a Convention lol hey hi its me.





	Do You Think About Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is edited to a certain point because ya girl has to knock out another fic because she forgot 2 days of her own challenge AYYYYY >:D
> 
> I was also busy all weekend AYYYYYY >:D

He's doing it again.

Shiro tried his best to pay no mind to a certain student who chose this time to sit dead centre in his line of sight as he spoke about engine failures and the risk of not knowing what to do in such a crisis. Every time his eyes swooped over the heads of the other kids, he could feel his resolve chip away and drift off as he'd briefly watch Lance open his mouth wide, tilt his head back just a bit and stick his tongue out at him before resuming his bored expression; pen of course pressed to his bottom lip with just a hint of a coy smile.

Last night to him felt like a dream. Or rather, a very vivid wet dream as he tried to stuff it down into the dark area of his mind that was consistently raising alarms after that first time he had noticed how attractive Lance was.

If someone last night didn't pull the fire alarm, then Shiro knew for sure that he would have said fuck it all and would have taken the boy right there and then on the dashboard of the simulator.

It would have cost him his career he had spent so long trying to build but did he ever want to hear what sounds that gorgeous creature could make.

He had first noticed Lance right off the bat. Shiro had heard from other teachers that he was a bit of a clown but was probably one of the brightest students they had taught. He knew how Lance was seen by other students as well since his cousin Keith would never shut up about how annoying he was in his navigation class or how competitive he was in Phys. Ed.

Shiro had been expecting Lance to crack jokes immediately when he was appointed to be their Flight 101 professor but the boy didn't seem to act out at all.

Well, not in the way that Shiro was expecting him to anyway.

He had started to take notice, after a good two weeks of teaching the students, that Lance was built in all sleek, long lines. His legs seemed to go on for days and his hips were so narrow that Shiro didn't realize what a small waist the boy had. The boy also had such soft looking skin and he couldn't get over how those bright blue eyes were so inviting until it was too late.

Shiro could remember the first time he had had dreams of smooth tanned skin, long legs framing his hips and ocean blue eyes that stared up at him from thin, black lashes. 

He had woken up that morning and unknowingly cum all over his sheets which sent him in a flurry of panic since the laundry room was so far away from his dorm. Not only that however, but he had had a dream about a student which was very much very wrong. It wasn't right nor was it appropriate at all but every time he would be alone in the shower, just wanting to relieve some tension, he would imagine tanned legs spread wide beneath him as a lush, red mouth fell open to beg for more of him. 

Lance was also not helping him stay away at all.

Which resulted in his little... blunder, last night. He had really only meant to correct and make sure Lance knew what he had done wrong but of course, his student had another idea in mind. Shiro was so close to telling him how inappropriate it was and how he would not speak of this incident seeing as it did not go as far as he thought Lance would have.

But instead, Shiro had charged in with his lust guns a blazing and received probably one of the best blow jobs he had ever been on the other end for.

If only he really did care that the fire alarm had gone off and saved him from what he was going through now.

But then he would have never known what it felt to have all of Lance pressed up against him and know what he tasted like.

You win some and you mostly lose some.

After giving his talk, Shiro had dismissed his class and watched as they all filed out. Some of girl students waved goodbye and smiled all shyly as he would return the sentiment but of course, Lance stayed behind the crowd.

“Cadet McClain can I help you?

Shiro asked politely, he had sat back down behind his desk to distance himself a little from Lance but he could see without even glancing up from his unmarked papers that the boy was smiling wide.

“I don't know, can you sir? I don't think you can help me in this department. I remember being shoved against a wall before dropping to my knees to take such a thick cock but was never rewarded for it afterwards. Maybe giving isn't your thing, Captain Shirogane.”

Shiro spluttered to a halt before looking up at Lance with surprise. He did not expect him, or well he did but not to this extent, to approach him after class and use such vulgar language. 

But most importantly, be accused of not wanting to give back to the boy after.

Giving was one of his favourite things to do.

He would have given him as much as Lance wanted last night if it weren't for some punk ruining this one time only run in with what was now his walking wet dream.

“L-lance--”

“If you want to make it up to me then meet me later this week and I'll show you just how multifaceted I am as a pilot. I used to be a dancer and I can still lift my legs over my head.”

Lance winked before sauntering out of the room to leave a very shocked yet very turned on Shiro in his wake.

\---

Later that night, Shiro couldn't get into a comfortable position as he stared up at the dark ceiling of his dorm room. The teachers' quarters were located on the opposite side of the students were living and they were given rooms to themselves. Which was a blessing in all honesty, as much as Shiro liked being around people; he also very much enjoyed having his own space to unwind.

Which was what he was doing now, except for the fact that he couldn't get Lance's words out from his mind. 

Shiro was so sure that the boy had taken care of himself but it still felt hollow to him. Having just used his mouth for his own pleasure and encouraging him on to do so left him feeling empty now knowing that maybe Lance didn't get to cum at all that night.

Thinking about it however made heat start to burn in his lower stomach as he thought of how beautiful those gorgeous eyes were when they were full of tears and gagging, all while taking him down his throat.

Shiro trailed his hand down his chest, closing his eyes as he let himself enjoy the sensation before cupping the front of his boxers. He hissed a sharp breath as he pressed the heel of his hand intro the growing erection before coming to terms with what he was about to do.

Pulling himself out, he started with just light strokes to get him a little bit more excited before swiping his thumb across the slit of his cock's head. He was quite sensitive, and it had felt amazing when Lance had swiped his tongue all over him. Shiro tried to mimic what his tongue had done but it wasn't the same at all.

Speaking of Lance, he thought of how good the boy would look sprawled out over his cream coloured sheets. His tanned skin would look so good and Shiro knew that cheeky smile would light up his face, beckoning him forward to do whatever he wanted to his body. Shiro would no doubt rain as many kisses up those thin thighs as he could as he would leave marks of him being there. He had always had a thing for the way bruises looked on what he considered his and wanted to mark every inch of that glorious mocha coloured skin. 

Shiro really wanted to know what sounds Lance would make when he would touch him. He always thought Lance would be vocal, but what if all he did was sigh or make breathy little moans every now and then? Is he a screamer? Would he beg for Shiro if he were to ask nicely or tease him for too long?

God, Shiro wished he knew.

He thought of Lance's fingers and how sleek they were. They reminded Shiro of musician’s hands; all delicate looking, soft and made to make beautiful music. He couldn't help himself and thought of how those fingers would look inside him as Shiro would encourage him to open himself up. Lance would bite his lip and look at him to see if he was doing it right. Shiro would spur him on, tell him what a wonderful boy he was being or what a good job he was doing. Of course though, Shiro would be helping him as well. He would take Lance's cock in hand, tease him as much as he could while nibbling at his nipples; making them even more sensitive for when Shiro would have him on his front so the sheets would rub them raw.

The heat in his lower stomached flared up, and before he knew it, he was coming all over his fist. Shiro took a deep breath in as he stoked himself a couple of more times before letting his spent cock flop to the side. 

Looking at his cum, filled hand, Shiro sighed and got up to wash away his shame.

**Author's Note:**

> S/O to my Shiro and my Keith for a wonderful weekend <3


End file.
